


This Complicates Things

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Glynda and Ruby's first meeting goes a bit differently than in canon.





	This Complicates Things

~ This Complicates Things ~

"That was amazing! You're so awesome! Wow, a real huntress!"

Glynda isn't paying attention to what the girl with the scythe is saying because her attention is focused on the child's soulmate gem, which has turned from clear to green. And her first panicked thought is that the girl's soulmate is the criminal they just fought.

_That's horrible; how could whatever force assigns soulmates allow this to happen?_

While Glynda might not have been paying attention to what the girl was saying, she _does_ notice when the excited babble suddenly stops.

Silver eyes narrow as the girl focuses on one certain detail, and in the next instant she disappears in a flurry of red rose petals. Glynda isn't quite prepared for the impact and stumbles a half-step backward as thin arms lock around her waist.

"Yay, we're soulmates!"

Glynda sighs. She's fairly certain that she knows who this kid's family must be, and she isn't looking forward to their reactions when they find out who her soulmate is.

 _Well, I suppose this is better than what I originally assumed, but this complicates everything even further_...

~oOo~


End file.
